Conventionally, typical commercially available garments are commercialized and marketed after going through manufacturing processes, such as fabric cutting, sewing, and finish processing, in accordance with predetermined design, shape, and size. A consumer, from among marketed products (garments), selects a product that fits his or her favorite design shape and his or her own size, and purchases and directly wears the product.
Conventionally proposed for a formal dress, such as a wedding dress, a cocktail dress, an evening dress, or the like, is the one which is marketed in a set of cloth parts left cut (not sewn) for different parts of one garment so that a purchaser can select his or her desired design from among several predetermined combination designs of the different cloth parts and then perform sewing on the different cloth parts to tailor the garment (see Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. HEI08-209424